About Us
So who are we? Well, Galaxy Gaming was created by Oj. He's an avid lover and player of all things Minecraft but he had a dream. He wanted to create something massive, something different, something that would make people go wow. Nothing is simple with Oj, and hence he wanted to do it with a twist! So, what is this twist? Well, he's an avid Christian and felt that as much as he can give to some he wanted to be able to help people have life changing choices. To that end, one of the drivers of Galaxy Gaming is to help people in countries far less fortunate than us Minecrafters! More about that later. During the course of the last few months many people have contributed to the builds and designs you will see within Galaxy Gaming. It's been many hours of building, designing and work to put this project together and to give you the opportunity to become part of the community. But rather than us just telling you about it, why don't you come on inside. Meet the builders, the community, the players. Come and be part of something that is not only a massive network of like minded Minecrafters, but help the cause in the process! You don't believe in our force do you? A tremor in the Force. It's time to make a difference Between us we can do it! Worlds We have created a multi-world environment for you to enjoy yourself and have fun. We have tried to not cater for absolutely everyone, but those that want a different experience. We wanted to build a platform that would allow you to not only loose yourself but to also have the ability to enjoy Vanilla Minecraft worlds. To this end, we have created 3 core worlds for you, the player and contributor to this Minecraft Server Network, that you can expand your horizons. We hope you like what we have to offer and want to be part of our growing community! VANILLA We know you love to prove yourself in the vanilla environment. We all do! So we have a whole host of various game servers with pure vanilla modes where you can jump in and establish yourself as a Traditionalist. GAMES So you've proved yourself in the Vanilla worlds. Time to show how much of a fighter you are in the huge array of stand alone games and mini games we have developed for the server. Jump in and get going! SPACE This is our most adventurous project. A world built and based in Space. Taking the user experience into Zero G and seeing how well you can survive. Never forget...in space, no one can hear you scream! So all in all as you can see we have some pretty big aspirations here at GalaxyGaming.net It's not going to be easy and there will new games, modes and environments coming on-line at least weekly, if not monthly until we have achieved what we have planed to build. All in all, when everything is said and done, we expect to have a platform running 32 Games servers - although that number is negotiable as it will probably be higher! You still don't believe in our force do you? Making a difference in the world is not easy! ...but with your help we just might! Charity "I don't like to talk about Charity Mate!" Well, we do. This is one of the main reasons why we are doing this. It allows everyone to not only enjoy the gaming environment and the server network but also allows you to help change someone's life! That's a pretty big statement! So our concept is very simple. We take the total amount of donations we receive each month. The server and hosting costs are taken out and 50% of what is left is put towards Charity. However, Oj as always, is taking this to the next level. He will be flying out and giving the money directly to the families that need it. So what's the deal? Quite simply, we want to make a REAL difference. There are many charities out there who want to do good and we will always back them. However, the reality is that the larger they get the omre "red tape" and the more "policies" they have to adopt. This in turn means that a lot of the money that is donated to them ends up going towards them running a large, high profile business. It means that money is put aside for employees within the corporate structure. Now that is not a bad thing. It's needed to make sure the business runs smoothly. However, we feel that by streamlining the process and having you guys help us support it, we can actually give even more to those that need it. Now, we are also realists in the process and we know that you, the humble Minecraft player who wants to help those in a more needy situation will want to see genuine evidence that we are indeed helping out those we promise to. Well, we will be providing updates from our fearless support, Oj, providing the support, finances or building infrastructure we promised to give. You can see more of this on our YourTube Channel here. Taken From Www.Galaxygaming.net/info